Lost And Found
by Lauren-Morphine
Summary: They had met two times before, and she always felt like he meant more to her. Now she is meeting him again but this time she is older and will not tolerate him keeping secrets from her. but is she ready to learn the truth?..Rated M to be safe, jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer – I own none of the recognized characters from the Twilight series. Stephanie Meyer does (lucky bitch). I do however own the original characters and the plot line (it was a dream I had)._

_No criminal infringement intended._

_Beta'd by Nikki_Chaos (who happens to be my cousin and who this story is for. Love you darling)_

_

* * *

_

When I first saw him I knew I was in trouble, his amber eyes bore into my brown eyes and made me feel a whole cocktail of emotions ranging from fear, loneliness, remorse, safety and acceptance. Though I will confess it was upon my second meeting with him that arose those emotions to run rampant under my skin. As the first time we met I was no more then a little girl of three years old. I had been taking a walk with my mother when we were dragged into an alleyway by a tall man with red eyes. The minute he had become distracted by my mother I ran and hid behind a dumpster covering my ears in feeble attempt to block out my mothers screams.

Nothing worked, each scream seemed to grow louder and louder and I questioned why no one out on the street came to see what the problem was. After the evil man had finished with my mother he came looking for me, finding me behind the dumpster with tears in my eyes. He smirked a smirk which to this day still causes the blood in my veins to run cold and grabbed me by the arm lifting me to his height, I don't remember much apart from his teeth sinking into my right shoulder, and then a burning which caused a scream to ring out from my tiny mouth.

The man dropped me like a rag doll onto the floor where I curled up as the burning seeped through my body causing an inferno to alight. I still remember the moments when someone finally came and freed me from hell.

"_Oh my god, she is no more then a little girl" A voice says above me_

"_We need to get the venom out of her system"_

"_Jasper no"_

"_Leave"_

_I feel my body being picked up and open my eyes to see a blonde male stood above me, his amber eyes boring into mine._

"_It's going to be okay little one, I will get rid of your pain"_

_I nod feebly biting my lip to contain my screams as he lowers his mouth to shoulder._

I don't remember much else as I woke up in the hospital with a woman sitting next to me explaining that my mum was in heaven and I was due to have a new mommy, yeah she was a bitch about it. I never saw the man again who I named my angel, the only reminder I have that the night actually happened is a bite on my shoulder which is cold to the touch and the nightmares that plague me any time I feel down or go to sleep stressed.

I never met him again till I was thirteen, I was with a foster family down in Missoula, Montana, a newish placement seeing as I had gotten into a fight with another child at my old foster house. I was walking through the park on my way home from school, the cold wind whipping around me making me feel as though a thousand knives were penetrating my skin. As I was walking it started to rain which caused irritation to flow through me as I wrapped my coat around my frail body tighter. As I walked I watched as people around me ran for cover from the rain, all but three people. They sat on a bench some distance away from me, their backs towards me and their blonde hair sticking to their heads as it became wet the rain.

I ignored them as I walked past the bench they were sitting on, I felt their eyes on me and shivered, I sigh softly before turning around to squash the curiosity running through my veins on who they are. My eyes land on a pair of amber eyes and I felt myself freeze in place, my mouth dropping open as I continue to stare. And as I said the cocktail of emotions ran through me as I tried to read the look he was giving me.

He stood from the bench and walked over to the spot where I was currently rooted to, a soft smile on his face and I found myself returning it as a sense of peace washed over me.

"_I __won't hurt you little one"_

_Recognition flashes before me of his voice and the name he calls me, I look up into his eyes and feel another small smile gracing my lips._

"_You didn't last time" I reply timidly_

"_That is true" he nods_

I look behind him at the other two, to see a male and a female, their eyes downcast as though their shoes were rather interesting. I tilt my head to the side in confusion but in a split second of the male looking up and his red eyes meeting mine I feel fear grip me harder then before and I find myself running home, not once looking back.

Over the next couple of days I always saw him sat at the bench in the park, sometimes with the couple with the red eyes, sometimes on his own. Each time I see him a urge rises within to speak to him and find out more about him, and find out why he saved me when I was a little girl. But each time I tried, I would find myself backing out and running away.

That routine ran for three months until one day I finally walked over to him, a soft smile lights up his face as I come to a stop in front of him.

"_No backing out today" he laughs_

"_No, not today" I shrug_

He smiles and extends his hand, I went against my judgement and placed my small hand inside his and allowed him to lead me on a walk, I found his name was Jasper, a name I remembered from my memory of him and that the two people with red eyes that were with him were Charlotte and Peter, two friends of his. I apologized profusely for my actions towards them but he reassured me that they understood and were in no way affected.

We continued talking till we reached my house and each time he bed me farewell, and each time he did I felt something inside me stir, something that made me want to reach out and beg him to stay. But I never did, for the months we talked as he walked me home I never once begged him to stay, I couldn't after all I was nothing more then a thirteen year old girl.

After Christmas and near my fourteenth birthday I finally worked up the courage to get to know Peter and Charlotte and I kicked myself for not knowing them sooner, as they were a lot of fun. When my foster mother was working later and later I would go over to their house and Charlotte would cook for me, whilst Jasper and Peter helped me with my homework and then we would all settle down and do something fun. Peter always made me laugh when I felt down and Charlotte was always there when I needed to cry, yet Jasper was my rock, my best friend.

I couple of months after my fourteenth birthday my foster mother was killed and I was once again being forced to move to a new foster home, the day I told Peter, Charlotte and Jasper was bittersweet. I felt as though I was leaving part of me behind. Many tears were shed that day and many of promises were made. Mostly from them to me that I would see them again, and I hoped with everything in me that it was the truth. When I was leaving Jasper had dropped a box into my school bag, as I looked at him waiting for an explanation, he just shook his head. I nodded and hugged them all again before walking outside and climbing in my care workers car. I watched out the window as we drove away until they were nothing more then blurry blobs before I grabbed my bag and opened it up grabbing the small box.

I opened it up and tears welled in my eyes as I looked at the gold bracelet inside, the small lock and key charms making it that much more beautiful. From that day on I wore it on my right wrist never taking it off, and I knew that if I wore that I was holding onto a little piece of them. Something that went along with my memories of them, their smiling faces, the way they all laughed every time I would yawn during a conversation, or when my clumsiness got the best of me and I would fall over fresh air.

I was placed with rich family after that day and it was strange to say the least, but at the same time I loved them, they were the parents I would have asked for if I had a choice. They never pushed me to make decisions and they always asked me when they wanted to buy me something. Even though I had rings on most of my fingers and a watch on my left wrist that cost more then normal watches I only ever really loved on piece of jewellery and that was my bracelet.

But anyway I am changing the subject, David my father was a teddy bear, he would come home, do his work, sit down with me and Marie, my mum and then he would help me with any homework I hadn't finished and then we'd settle down as a family, well on the days I wasn't out with my friends. And by the night I would be curled up a sleep in his arms.

On my sixteenth birthday they officially adopted me and I no longer had to live through the hell of changing foster families every time something went wrong, I finally felt accepted. I was no longer I poor little orphan girl who had to witness her natural mother being killed, instead as I was an adopted daughter, who voiced her opinions and never lowered herself to anyone.

Which leads me to now, I am currently eighteen years old. I had just completed high school and was currently planning colleges, as of tomorrow we would be living in Missoula, Montana. The mere thought makes butterflies erupt in my stomach as not only would we be going to my father's birth town but we would also be returning to the town that held so many memories for me.

I finish packing up my room and carry the last box down the stairs handing it to my dad who walks out and places it inside the one of four u-haul vans that are currently inside our driveway. Seeing as I graduated from high school a couple of months earlier then my peers I knew I had a lot of time to wait and get ready for College of University, my mind still undecided on where I wanted to go.

"_You okay baby girl" my dad asks breaking me from my train of thoughts_

"_I'm fine dad"_

_He smiles and hugs me gently before grabbing his car keys_

"_Come on girls"_

_I grab my bag from the floor and check to make sure it houses my book and i-pod before walking out of the old house and climb inside my fathers car. I grab my i-pod and plug it in allowing the sounds of Good Charlotte to float into my ears. A smile graces my lips as I remember my life and where It lead me to and all to soon I find myself reaching up and running my fingers over the scar that adorns my shoulder._

"_I'm going home" I whisper to no one as my parents climb inside the car, their excitement about the move buzzing in the air._

_I sigh and open my book and begin reading as my dad starts the car and begins the journey to our new home. What possessed my father to drive there I will never know but I am grateful for it as I get time to think and catch up with my family before becoming a teenager again and filling my life with college and friends._

But if only that was all my life was going to be filled with. My name is Nicole Marie Snow and this is my story on how I met Jasper for the third time and was thrown head first into a world filled with secrets, lies, love and the supernatural.

Sounds kind of poetic doesn't it.

* * *

So what do you think for my first go at a fanfic?

The link to Nikki's bracelet is on my profile if you want to check it out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer – I own none of the recognized characters from the Twilight series. Stephanie Meyer does (lucky bitch). I do however own the original characters and the plot line (it was a dream I had)._

_No criminal infringement intended._

_Beta'd by Nikki_Chaos (Who purposely left a couple of spelling mistakes in the last chapter so I would learn a lesson. Sneaky madam she is)_

_I pretty much had this written yesterday so I decided to post it today as I am that nice and luckily my beta wasn't busy. And in case anyone was wondering THERE IS NO CULLEN'S in this story. Okay I am glad that is sorted._

_I would like to thank Calliso for her review of the last chapter. It was very detailed and she held none of her opinions back which I liked, so thanks darling'_

_Also please Review, I really want to know what you all think, as silent readers make me upset as I never know what they like and don't like._

_So pretty please, review._

_

* * *

_

For two days we journeyed in the car, two days I had to put up with my father saying this was going to be a brand new start, one we would all like. I feigned ignorance any time he brought it up but in reality I was as excited as he was, maybe more. Around three in the afternoon we pulled up to the house and my jaw drops slightly as I see the house. It was one that I used to pass as I walked home from school, I remember telling Jasper that I wanted to live in a house like it when I was older.

_Looks like I got my wish._

I climb out of the car after my dad shuts it off and take out my earphones, grateful that I'd brought my laptop with me to keep it charged, as if that had died on me I would be booking myself into an insane asylum instead of college/university. I grab my bag from the back seat and trail behind my parents as we walk up to the front door. My dad pulls the keys out with a big grin on his face causing him to look younger then he is. He unlocks the door and pushes it open.

I shake my head and follow behind him into the house, a soft gasp escaping from behind my lips as I look around, the beauty of this old but modern house hitting me in the face like a ton weight.

"Your room is on the third floor baby girl" Dad smiles "You have a library, which also has a study area in it. Also your room has its own bathroom"

"Thanks dad"

He nods and heads outside to await the arrival of the U-haul vans, I walk over to the stairs and place my hand timidly on the mahogany banister and walk up, careful to judge each movement of my feet as falling up the stairs on the first day in the new house, really wouldn't be a good thing. Not to mention I would be really embarrassed. After tackling the first flight of stairs which takes me to the second floor I glance around and smile softly as I see the doors to each room open allowing me a glance into each of them. Each room as beautiful as the next yet I knew in the back of my mind my mother would be redecorating every room the first chance she gets.

I continue on my journey up to the third floor where my room is situated, each step I take careful and slow. As I reach my goal another I gasp as I see there are only two doors. I step towards the one closest to me and grasp the door handle twisting it before pushing against the wood door, letting it open and allowing my eyes to see what lies behind it. Another gasp leaves my lips as I take in the room before me, the walls adorned in a soft brown and cream paint, causing a sense of peace to emit around the room. A large bay window with a window seat rests to the right of me. I glance to the far wall, well the wall in front of me, and see a lard dark wood four poster bed leaning resting against the wall, the mattress bare awaiting the covers which complete it. As I look at the bed I feel a urge rise up within me, an urge to rum and jump on the bed, but knowing my clumsiness I would more then likely fall and cut my head open.

Yeah that wouldn't be a good thing.

I continue looking around the room, my eyes glancing over the bedside table, the dresser and also a pair of double doors which I presume to lead to the walk in closet, why is there a dresser and a closet. I shake my head from my musings and walk over to the other door in the room; I grasp the door handle and open the door, my mouth twitching in the corners to see it's a bathroom. Simple but pretty, just the way I like it. A knock comes to my bedroom door and I turn to see my mum leant against it a soft face gracing her aged face.

"Hey mum"

"Like your room" she enquires

"I do, I love it" I smile "Please don't change it"

"I wouldn't dream of it, this room is your own sanctuary"

"Thanks" I smile

"You're welcome sweetie, now the movers are here and I would ask you to help but we don't need any accidents"

I blush and look to the floor and she laughs "Why don't you check out the library honey"

I nod and she leaves and I sigh placing my bag on the floor near the dresser before heading out of the room and down the hallway to the only other door on this floor. I grasp the door handle and push the door open, gasping again at the sight before me. The walls were painted in a darker brown then the one in my room, against the wall to the left of me rested a large fire place with a desk in front of it. The whole scene reflecting something you would see in a movie, yeah them kinds of offices. I glance to my right and see rows and rows of books.

I take a cautious step forward and run my fingers over the books, smiling as see they range from history, to fiction. Everyone one of them being something I would loose myself in.

I would have to thank my dad later I muse as I continue looking. I find a book on the civil war and grab it and head over to the window seat, I settle myself into a comfy position and curl my feet under myself as I open the book and begin reading. Losing myself in the stories and information the book holds.

After finishing the book I glance down at my watch to see that three hours have passed. I laugh softly and stand from my seat, my knees buckling at the movement. After steadying myself I walk over to where I got the book from and place it back and head out of the room. I glance into mine and see covers now on my bed and empty boxes littering the floor.

I walk in and hear someone humming from the closet; I walk over to see my mum placing the last few items of clothing on the racks.

"Having fun" I tease

"Damn Nikki" she gasps turning to look at me

"Sorry mum" I smile

"I see you finally got your head out of your book, I did shout you three times but I should have known once you start reading there isn't much hope of me getting your attention"

"Sorry" I murmur looking down

"Don't be ashamed honey" she smiles

"Are you done" I curse under my breathe as I realize how bitchy that came across "Sorry mum, I meant are you finished as I would like to grab a shower and get out of these clothes"

"Don't worry honey, I know what you meant. And yes I am done"

"Thanks"

"I am going to be heading to the store to get some new things I want for the house, and your father has currently headed to the office to make sure everything is in order for his first day of work"

"He doesn't hold back does he" I muse

"No he doesn't" she laughs

I watch as she heads out of the room closing the door behind her and I walk inside the closet and grab some clothes, I head into the bathroom and set them on the counter before turning around to switch on the shower. As I wait for it to warm up I take off my rings and watch setting them on the counter before taking the hair tie out of my hair letting my brown hair fan over my shoulders.

I strip out of my dirty clothes and place them in the dirty hamper before stepping under the hot spray. I stand there for a few minutes letting the hot water soothe my muscles before setting about my task of getting clean. Seeing as it is still pretty early there is somewhere I want to go.

After doing everything that's needed in the shower I step out and warp a towel around my body before walking over the counter and plugging in my hair dryer. Once it's ready I begin drying my hair, smiling as the softness takes over the damp. Once done I get changed into my clothes, a simple pair of jeans, a shirt and sneakers. With underwear of course, I brush out my hair and let it drape over my shoulders and place my rings on leaving my watch on the side.

I head into my room and grab my bag and take out my laptop and set it on my bed, I grab my phone slipping it into my pocket and head out of the room and down the stairs, careful so that I don't fall. I really need to get used to these stairs. After reaching the bottom I listen to the sounds around me but I'm met with silence indicating that my mum has already left. I grab the keys off the side table near the door which I assume are for me and head out into the late afternoon air. I lock up the door and place the keys in my pocket before taking off in the direction I remember the park being.

I smile as I come across it, thankful that my memories are as vivid as I remember and head over to the empty bench. The bench where Jasper always sat as he awaited me to reach the park after school, I hear a cat call behind me and turn to see a man leering over me. I grumble and turn my head and sit down on the bench hoping to ignore him.

It's not like I'm a virgin and his advances repulsed me, well they did repulse me. But he isn't my type, but then again I really don't know what my type is seeing as I have only ever slept with two people and each of them I dated for a few months before sleeping with them. See I am not a whore.

I loose myself in my musings; my eyes rested forward as I sift through the memories of this place that still haunt me to this day.

* * *

_Jasper's Pov_

Missoula, Montana. One of the few places in the world I would rather not be. Last time I was here I had to let someone go who meant a lot to me, even more then even I wanted to comprehend. At the time she was only fourteen years old and as to not become a pervert or cradle snatcher I allowed myself to be her friend. After all she wouldn't want anything to do with me once she learns what I am and the things I have done in the past.

Whoa hold the phone, where did that thought come from, I haven't seen her in four years so what's to say I will ever see her again. And even more so what makes me even think she would want to see me again. I know we made promises to see her again but what is really is stopping us. I mean we didn't know where she was placed with her new family, and technically if she remembers us at all how the hell are we going to explain that we haven't aged in four years, and we still look like we did when she last saw us.

Nicole, the mere thought of her brings a smile to my face. The innocence that surrounded her was unbelievable but at the same time she had a good head on her shoulders, always cautious of the things around her. I remember the first time I met her as though it happened yesterday. Peter Charlotte and I were walking down a half abandoned street when we were assaulted with the strong scent of freshly spilt blood as well as another scent, a vampire. We raced forwards towards where the scent was and Peter attacked the vampire ripping his head off. We all stopped short as we saw a little girl no older then three lay on the cold floor screaming, a bite mark fresh on her shoulder.

I knew at that moment she had been bitten and was turning into one of us and I couldn't let that happen. Not only would she get killed but something in my cold un beating heart told me I had to save her. So after a not so silent argument with Peter and Charlotte I rushed forward and took her in my arms. Her brown eyes bore into my own as I told her I could talk her pain away and she nodded, placing her trust in me as I leant forward and placed my mouth over the mark. The minute her blood hit my tongue I was fighting a full fledged war against my inner monster on to not kill her intently. Obviously I won and was able to take the venom out of her system. Charlotte took her from me at that moment and headed to the hospital as I ran to the nearest forest and hunted.

I didn't see her again for ten years, until we came to Montana for the first time and I smelt her scent. I knew it was her, the perfect blend of coconuts and honey. I sat in a park with Peter and Charlotte, the rain hitting against our marble skin. As she passed us I felt curiosity fill her senses as she fought with herself to see who we were. I think her curiosity got the better of her as once she turned and her deep brown eyes met mine recognition filled her. I remember smirking at her fear of Peter and Charlotte until I remembered what had happened when she was three.

I knew when I became fast friends with Nicole that Peter had brought us here for a reason, a reason only he knew. But as Nicole soon became fast friends with him and Charlotte I knew he wouldn't let her go. She had warmed that dead heart of his and he was rather over protective, much like that of an older brother. Charlotte loved to sister/mother her but I don't think Nicole was merely bothered by it.

I'm broke from my musings as Peter lays a hand on my shoulder, his amusement at full force causing me to raise an eyebrow at him. He smirks and points before us, I turn and see that we are at the park, the park where we first met Nicole.

"Breathe in" he mumbles

I take a deep breath and taste all the scents in the air, my knees nearly buckle beneath me as one scent lingers on my tongue. Coconut and Honey, I begin searching around the park trying to find the owner of it and stop short as I see a girl, no older then eighteen with long hair sitting on the same bench we always sat at waiting for Nicole. She turns and her hair falls off her right shoulder and I stiffen as I realize exactly who it is.

"Nicole" I whisper

"She's beautiful isn't she" Peter smiles fondly "Defiantly grown into a looker"

"How did you know?" I ask

"No idea, I just knew someone from our past was going to be here. I didn't suspect it to be Nicole, not ever" he shrugs

"One day I'll know how you do that"

"I just know shit" he shrugs

I return my gaze to Nicole and smile softly as she gazes out in front of her, her eyes glazed over as though she's lost in her memories. She looks down at the table before moving slightly to take something out of her pocket which I recognize is a phone. She sighs softly and stands up, I find my eyes training on her body, my inner monster roaring at the sigh before me.

"Calm it major" Peter chuckles next to me

"Huh" Oh yeah that is real smart of me

"You're projecting"

"Oh sorry" I mumble looking down

"Come on let's head home before Charlotte comes looking for us, we cant be near Nicole yet until we know what we are going to tell her about us not aging" he exhales softly "As something tells me she wont stand for secrets"

I nod and trail behind him, my thoughts otherwise occupied on the human girl who has once again walked into my life and stole my attention, even if she doesn't know it yet.

_But she will, all in due time_

* * *

_So I included Jaspers Pov in this one, what did you think.__ And I don't know where the Peter 'I just know shit' came from, probably from all the stories I've read on here._

_Also a link to Nicole's outfit is on my profile and you'll see that I used Nina Dobrev; well that is who I chose Nicole to look like._

_Anyway Review and let me know what you liked, what sucked donkey balls and what I can improve._

_Lauren_

_X_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer – I own none of the recognized characters from the Twilight series. Stephanie Meyer does (lucky bitch). I do however own the original characters and the plot line (it was a dream I had)._

_No criminal infringement intended_

_Oh don't expect them to meet and fall in love instantly, as that won't make what I have planned for this story work. And plus Nicole will have too many questions for that to happen._

_But all the questions are going to wait to be answered, simply I going to make Charlotte, Peter and Jasper lie to Nicole as much as they can before she snaps and wants the truth._

_As you can see I am a fast updater so you will never have to wait long for updates. Mainly because my beta kicks my butt to get writing and then I kick hers as she's checking the chapters._

_Anyway, Review and let me know what you think._

_

* * *

_

The next morning after my trip to the park was filled with arranging the house and helping my mother change every little thing she wanted changing. She had decided to totally re decorate the first two floors, leaving only my room and the library/study as it is. Something I am happy about as if she had changed it I probably would have screamed.

When she asked me to head to town and do some shopping I was more then eager to jump at the chance to get out of her way, I loved her don't get me wrong but when she went on her tangents of re decorating everything she could be quite scary.

I step out of the shower and head into my room and into the closet; I dry myself off before getting changed into an outfit for the day. I head back into the bathroom after getting dressed and turn on my hairdryer and begin drying my hair, a knock comes to my door and I look up and smile as I see my mum, she stands there waiting and once my hair is dry I turn off the dryer and look to her.

"Sorry"

"It's fine, with hair as long as yours I know it must take a while to dry"

"It does" I nod

"So here is the list of things I need, but take your time and get to know the town again"

"I will"

She nods and places the note on the counter and I turn and begin sorting my hair out. I leave it down and grab the note placing it in my back pocket as I head into my room. I grab my shoes and place them on and then grab my phone and bag. I head out of my room closing the door behind me and head downstairs.

"What am I doing about a car?" I ask my parents

"Your car is now here" my dad smiles throwing my car keys at me

I catch them as a bright smile lights up my face and I race to the front door and pull it open to see my camaro sat outside. I remember watching the film 'Transformers' and after seeing Bumblebee I wanted a camaro, and I got my wish.

"See you later" I call behind me as I close the door and head to my car

I climb in and place my bag on the passenger seat as I start the car and pull out of the driveway. I head into town and pull up to the mall, I smile and head to the parking structure and pay for a whole day knowing once I get busying buying I wont really leave.

I don't like shopping that much, so when I do shop I have a tendency to splurge and simply buy anything that takes my fancy, and after all my dad said his money was my money and I've never really gotten in trouble with him over it. Not even when I spent $40,000 on my last shopping trip.

After parking my car I grab my bag and climb out locking my car up, I throw my keys inside and then make sure that I have the credit card. I smile when I see I do and take the list my mother gave me from my back pocket and read it. I shake my head as I see it's mostly furniture and I have to go through the process of getting it ordered, delivered and all that good stuff.

I sigh and head towards the elevator that will take me to the mall and I step inside, smiling at the little old lady who went in before me. She returns the smile and pushes the button, the classical music that fills the elevator makes me want to scream out in utter terror at the vile sound, but I manage to keep my calm and instead I begin counting the little creases on the walls. As I got to two hundred and eighty the elevator finally opened, well that was a long ass ride. I step out and look around me trying to decide where to go first. I see a furniture store and head in that direction telling myself it would be best to get that out of the way first.

I walk in and am hit instantly with the smell of new leather, I gag slightly at the smell and take the list in my hands again and walk over to where the beds are. I read the description my mother wrote down and try and find the bed that matches is. It turns out it is a lot harder then I thought it would, around fourty beds later I find the one she wants and grab the attention of a worker.

"Can I help you madam" he smiles

"Yes, I would like that bed please" I smile pointing at it

"Okay, anything else"

"Yes, there are a few other things I need" I smile

"Okay madam, why don't we see if we can find them and then we can go through the paper work?"

"That would be wonderful thank you"

he nods and we continue looking through the store buying and ordering the things my mother wants. After an hour or more of searching I finally have everything on her list ready to be delivered early tomorrow. I smile at the worker and head out of the store. I look at the time as I grab my cell from my bag and see I spent three hours ordering furniture.

"She so owes me" I sigh

I dial my mum's number and place the phone against my ear as I walk towards a shop that sells milkshakes, she answers on the third ring.

"Is everything okay baby girl"

"Yes mum, it's all fine. I have ordered all the furniture you want and it is due for delivery tomorrow" I say double cheking the piece of paper in my hand before placing it in my bag

"Oh that just works wonderfully" she says and I can hear the excitement in her voice

"Yeah, it was the earliest I could get it"

I look up from my bag and my brown eyes meet a pair of red ones. I freeze on the spot as they bore into me. I look closely and see that the person looks like Peter.

"NIKKI"

"Sorry mum something distracted me" I say snapping my eyes away

"Oh its okay honey, I was just wondering around what time you will be home"

"Um, I don't know" I look back to the spot and see that the person is gone.

_I was just seeing things_

**Yeah coz you always day dream someone with red eyes are looking at you**

I groan out at my internal dialogue and return my attention to my phone call, after getting another small list I end the call and head inside the shop to grab a chocolate milkshake. I walk back out and stop short as this time my eyes meet a pair of golden ones, Jasper.

_Okay it was red now it's gold_

**You're**** crazy**

_Oh shut it_

**Come on, there is now way they are here and would even recognize you**

I shake my head and blink, I grumble under my breathe as I head towards a clothes store deciding that my closet could do with some new clothes. My cell rings and I grab it and smile as I see my old friend Emma calling.

"NIKKI" she screams down the phone as I answer it

I laugh and walk into the store and begin talking with my friend.

* * *

Peter's Pov

"Come on you two" Charlotte says bounding into the living room

"What?" I ask

"We are going shopping"

"No we are not" Jasper smirks

"Yes, or I will burn every item that is in your closets"

Both me and Jasper jump up and run to the door "Come on woman" I shout

Her laugh rings out as she walks over to where we are, I open the door and hold it open as they head out and over to the car. I lock the house before climbing in the passenger seat. I drive to the parking structure near the mall and pay for the full day. We climb out and head to the stairs, as the elevator takes too long. As we head out of the door, we're instantly assaulted with Coconut's and Honey. I glance to Jasper to see he has noticed it as well, luckily Charlotte hasn't.

"Come on, the shopping wont do itself"

"Why don't you start it honey and me and Jazz will join ya, I want to see if there is a decent tv in the electronic store"

"Okay"

She peaks my cheek quickly before running off.

"Good cover" Jazz smirks

"We don't need her seeing Nicole just yet"

He nods and we begin walking around, the scent gets stronger and I look up to see her walking from the direction of the furniture store, her head buried in her bag, a cell phone stuck to her ear. She looks up and meets my eyes, her whole body freezes as she continues to stare.

"NIKKI" the other person she's on the phone with shouts

"Sorry mum something distracted me"

She snaps her eyes away and I move out of the way of her gaze and lean against a wall, Jasper stays where he is watching her. I shake my head at his antics. I know this time around when Nicole is friends with us again his feelings for her will develop big time. I watch as Nicole walks into a store and walks out a couple of minutes later with a milkshake, she stops as her eyes meet Jaspers.

Jasper moves too fast as Nicole blinks and ends up standing next to me.

"She is going to start thinking she is seeing things" I muse

"I know" he nods

We watch as her phone rings again, the person shouting out the name 'Nikki' causing Nikki to laugh as she enters a clothing store. Luckily it isn't the one Charlotte walked in.

"It would seem she likes to be called Nikki"

"It suits her" Jasper shrugs

"Yeah it does" I nod "Come on we better meet up with Charlotte, with Nikki and her in the same place something bad could happen"

* * *

Short I know

_So N__icole thinks she is seeing things, I wonder when she will learn that she isn't?_

_Also so I don't know how to write people who have a southern accent so if I ever do Peter or Jasper's POV they will be written normally but of course they are southern_

_PLEASE REVIEW. I am only getting like one review a chapter and that doesn't help me. I want to know what you guys like, what you hate, what I could have done better. I want to know your OPINIONS. So please Review, pretty please._

_Also there is a link to what Nikki is wearing on my profile. Don't ask why I do this but I just think it's better._

_Lauren_

_xxxx_


End file.
